FULL MOON
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Pernakah kau mendengar akan sebuah peringatan sederhana akan bulan purnama?/ Kristao here!/ ONESHOOT/ REPOST/RnR please


**FANFIC REPOST**

 **Mungkin udah ada yang baca, soalnya ff ini pertama kali publish di akun temen gw yaitu: Christal Otsu (jangan lupa mampir ya!)**

 **Atas permintaan gw sendiri, soalnya waktu itu gw belum punya akun di ffn, jadilah temen gw yang baik banget itu posting ff ini di akun punya dia. Mungkin juga udah pada review. Dan ff ini berarti buat gw karena ff pertama Kristao pertama gw, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan (banyaaaaaaakkkk banget!) *bow***

 **Dan maaf ini ff panjang banget, di sarankan baca sambil tiduran, merem, or molor (lha?) #abaikan *gw mulai puyeng gara2 baru baikan***

 **Dan AWAS TYPO(S)!**

 _Skylar.K presents..._

 **[ FULL MOON ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernakah kau mendengar akan sebuah peringatan sederhana akan bulan purnama?

Ya, yang indah itu. Berbentuk bulat penuh dengan sinarnya yang terang benderang. Terlebih saat bulan memasuki fase _Super Moon_ yang fenomenal. Dimana bulan akan berada sangat dekat dengan Bumi, terlihat semakin indah dan seolah dapat di rengkuh oleh tangan kosong.

Mereka bilang, para tetua, jika kau berkeliaran saat malam bulan purnama atau saat _Super Moon_ , jangan pernah sekalipun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah atau apapun yang dapat melindungi mu dari segala macam mara bahaya diluar sana.

Karena kalau kau melanggar, maka akan ada kesialan yang berujung pada nasib buruk yang akan menimpamu.

Percayalah.

Kalau kau tetap melanggar. Bersiap-siaplah untuk mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang bahkan lebih dari kata buruk itu sendiri. Dan kalaupun kau masih bisa bertahan di dalam mimpi buruk itu, jika tidak? Maka artinya hidup mu berhenti saat itu juga.

Memangnya apa yang ada di luar sana ketika bulan purnama atau _Super Moon_?

 _Vampire_? _Hybird_? Siluman? _Jack The Ripper_? Atau _Werewolf_?

Percayalah jika beberapa dari makhluk diatas itu tidak nyata eksistensinya. Dan apa kau bisa menebak makhluk mana yang benar-benar nyata?

.

.

.

Gemrisik deduanan kering yang mulai hilang _klorophil_ nya, saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan lambaian sendu pada ranting-ranting rapuh yang dapat setiap saat patah. Hembusan angin di awal musim gugur yang dingin, tak juga mengukung para makhluk-makhluk mungil yang melompat-lompat lincah dari pohon ke pohon dengan kedua kaki depan kecilnya yang membawa buah pohon oak.

Cahaya senja yang indah berwarna kuning kemerahan telah tumpah diatas kanvas agung yang tak terkirah indahnya, dengan gradasi cantik yang membuai siapa saja yang memandangnya. Dan akan menganggumi betapa indahnya langit kota kecil bernama Lotus ini.

Cahaya senja itu sayangnya tak akan bertahan lama menghiasi langit, karena bagaimana pun kau menganguminya, keindahan senja akan bergulir di gantikan kelamnya langit malam, dan jika sedang cerah seperti ini akan banyak bintang bertaburan layaknya _choco chips_ yang menggoda mata.

Namun sayangnya keindahan langit malam yang banyak di kagumi itu terdapat sebuah kenyataan terselubung yang masih tak di sadari para warganya jika bahaya mengintai. Tapi indahnya langit malam Lotus hari ini mampu menyedot sebagian besar perhatian para warganya yang menikmati langit malam dengan segala macam cara yang di pilih.

Dan si pemuda bersurai sehitam arang yang mengenakkan stelan training serba hitam yang membungkus tubuh tinggi rampingnya, memilih untuk melalui malam cerah hari ini dengan berlatih dengan tongkat _wushu_ kesayangannya.

Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Si pemuda bersurai sehitam arang. Di usianya yang ke 21 ia memiliki wajah manis saat tersenyum, dimana bibir _curvy_ nya akan tertarik sempurna, dan matanya yang di hiasi kantung mata yang tampak sangat jelas menyipit. Kantung mata yang menjadi _trend mark_ nya dan menjadikannya berbeda dan lebih mempesonaーkata mereka, yang di sempurnakan oleh pengakuan lainnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Tao berlatih meski hari sudah beranjak malam, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pemuda yang memiliki julukan Panda itu tidak menyadari jika langit sudah gelap. Karena siapapun tahu, bahkan teman-temannya tahu jika Tao sudah bergelut dengan tongkat _wushu_ nya, maka ia akan sangat sulit untuk di hentikan, kecuali jika si _Panda_ sendiri lah yang merasa cukup lelah dengan latihannya. Atau mungkin jika teman-temannya menyeretnya paksa untuk berhenti.

Dan lihatlah eksperi wajahnya saat berlatih! Astaga...apakah si Panda itu tidak sadar jika wajah serius nya itu telihat manis dengan sesekali mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya saat ia tongkat _wushu_ nya terlepas dari tangannya? Tidak sadarkah ia? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang tertarik dengannya selama ini?

Sepertinya tidak. Sekalipun Tao adalah atlet _wushu_ , Tao adalah orang yang sedikit tidak peka dan sensitifーjangan lupakan juga sifat manjanya, yang membuatnya seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun. Jadi jangan heran jika melihatnya agak cengeng.

"TAOOO!"

Suara panggilan yang lebih mirip dengan _growl_ itu membuat Tao berjingkat kaget dan membuatnya gagal menangkap tongkat _wushu_ nya. Dengan tatapan _horror_ ia menengok ke belakang punggungnya, agak mendongak menatap pada balkon villa dimana seorang pemuda bersurai madu berdiri.

Xi Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan- _ge_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mengeluarkan suara semacam itu. Kau membuat ku nyaris terkena serangan jantung!"

Pemuda cantik itu mendengus, tampak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Mungkin karena malu karena Tao mengatakan jika teriakan seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Demi Tuhan Tao! Kita disini untuk liburan! Bisakah kau hentikan latihan mu? Hari sudah gelap!" ujar Luhan. Tao memungut tongkatnya, dengan tangan kiri berada di pinggang dan tangan kanan memegang tongkat yang berdiri di sampingnya, manik mata sekelam langit itu balas menatap Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi _ge_! Aku hampir menguasai tekhnik nya!" Tao melancarkan wajah memelasnya.

"Oh ayolah Tao~ aku tidak berpikir kalau kau benar-benar serius membawa tongkat _wushu_ mu itu! Kau lupa dengan cedera di kaki mu? Bahkan itu baru 1 minggu yang lalu!"

"Iya aku ingat! Sebentar lagiiiiiii~ _please_?"

Seorang pemuda lain muncul, berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Luhan. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan wajah datar menatap Tao, tubuhnya ia topangkan ke pagar balkon dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di pagar.

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri _hyung_. Hentikan latihan mu dan masuk" kata pemuda bermarga Oh itu. Tao menyipitkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berani memerintah ku Sehun?" bibir _curvy_ berwarna _peach_ segar itu mencibir lucu.

"A-aku tidak memerintah mu _hyung_. Benar apa kata Luhan- _hyung_ , kita disini untuk liburan"

Tao mendesah kesal. "10 menit lagi, _ok_?"

"Sekarang Tao" titah Luhan. Tanpa negosiasi.

"5 menit?" manik sehitam langit kelam milik Tao berbinar lugu.

"SEKARANG HUANG ZI TAO!"

Teriakan Luhan yang tidak di sangka itu membuat Tao refleks melepaskan tongkatnya dan menutup kedua telinganya, dan begitu pula Sehun yang juga menutup telinganya dan menatap _shock_ senior nya.

" _Shi shi_ ~ tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu _ge_ , haish..." Tao meringis sambil memasukkan jari manisnya ke lubang telinga dan menggoyang-nggoyang nya pelan.

"Kalau kau menurut sejak tadi, aku tidak akan berteriak _baby Panda_ ~ cepatlah! Atau kau tidak dapat cemilan!"

"Iya iya aku masuk!"

Luhan tersenyum manis, lalu melenggang masuk meninggal balkon, diikuti Sehun yang masih tampak _shock_ akan teriakan senior cantik nya itu.

Tao menghembuskan nafas nya keras, dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut lucu. Dengan tidak rela ia memungut tongkat _wushu_ nya yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, dan berjalan kearah teras belakang villa dimana botol minum miliknya berada.

Si _Panda_ bertubuh semampai itu menyandarkan tongkat nya di dinding, lalu meraih botol minumnya, membukanya, dan segera menegak isinya yang berwarna putih bening. Tanpa ampun ia hampir menegak habis air mineral itu.

 _Krrasak!_

Tao refleks menoleh ke asal suara dengan bibir botol masik menempel di bibir _curvy_ nya. Manik mata polos itu menatap acak pada sederetan semak rendah yang menjadi pagar alami halaman belakang villa. Ia menyudahi acara minumnya lalu mengusap bibir nya yang basah dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Manik mata sekelam langit malam itu menatap lurus pada semak-semak yang sejurus dengan posisinya berdiri. Mengerutkan kening melihat semak-semak itu bergoyang-goyang pelan, dan matanya seketika melebar ketika melihat sebuah kepala berbulu dengan telinga di atasnya.

"Astaga...kau lucu sekali~" manik mata itu berbinar. Wajah cantiknya langsung sumringah.

Si pemilik kepala itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menampakkan tubuh besar berbulunya yang berwarna _golden brown_ dengan kedua mata berwarna senadayang menatap intens pada pemuda _Panda_ yang kini berjalan mendekat.

"Kemari, ayo kemari anjing pintar~" Tao merendahkan tubuhnya agak membungkuk dengan tangan kanan terulur dan tangan kiri yang berada di lutut untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Seperti tengah memanggil seekor kucing.

Anjing besarーyang di pannggil Tao itu mendengus, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda _Panda_ yang memiliki senyum memikat itu. Hingga si anjing dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalanya, sempat memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan itu.

"Kau besar sekali! Siapa namamu hum?" Tao bersimpuh, menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan selagi kedua tangannya sibuk membelai dan mengelus bulu tebal anjing besar di depannya.

Si anjing sangat besar itu kembali membuka matanya, menatap tepat di manik mata Tao yang kelam dan berbinar indah. Dan tawa renyah keluar dari bibir _peach_ si _Panda_ ketika anjing itu menyentuhkan moncong hidungnya ke pipinya.

"Aku pasti membawa mu pulang kalau aku bisa. Kau benar-benar lucu anjing besar~" Tao mencubit gemas bulu pipi si anjing yang lebat.

"TAOOO!"

Teriakan Luhan lagi. Tao mendesah kesal, dengan tidak rela ia menyudahi kesenangannya, dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan di bibir si anjing.

"Aku harus masuk, padahal aku masih ingin mengelus mu. Besok kau datang lagi ya? Akan ku berikan makanan, _ok_?" bibir _peach_ nya tertarik manis.

Tao menepuk lututnya yang agak kotor karena rumput pendek yang menempel di celana training nya, dengan senyum manis yang masih melekat di bibir menggoda miliknya, ia pun berbalik hendak beranjak kearah villa.

Namun tubuh semampai pemuda _Panda_ itu tiba-tiba ambruk bahkan saat kakinya baru akan melangkah. Tepat di hadapan si anjing besar, yang kini menatap tubuh ramping Tao yang tergeletak tepat di hadapannya.

Iris _golden brown_ anjing itu berkilat, dan dengan keempat kakinya ia mendekati tubuh pemuda _Panda_ , mengendus pipinya.

.

.

.

"Chan!"

Pemuda pemilik nama menoleh, saat sibuk tertawa-tawa dengan sahabatnya yang juga tengah duduk di atas badan pohon yang telah tumbang, yang di posisikan menghadap api unggun.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu. Pada pria berkulit _tan_ yang tadi memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau lihat Kris?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukankah tadi dia sedang bersama Suho?"

Kai atau yang bisa juga di panggil Jongin itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kirinya, melihat pada Suho sahabatnya yang asyik mengobrol dengan sekaleng minuman di tangannya, juga duduk di atas badan pohon yang tumbang dan menghadap api unggun.

"Aku tahu tadi, tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Benar kau tidak melihatnya Chan?" Kai kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Kai, mungkin Kris sudah masuk duluan. Memang ada apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Baru saja Tuan Wu menghubungi ku, katanya ponsel Kris tidak aktif"

"Eh? Apa ada yang gawat?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau di ingat sampai Tuan Wu sendiri yang menelpon mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting"

"Mau ku bantu mencari Kris?"

"Tidak usah, akan ku lihat dulu di villa" Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, dan beranjak darisana.

Kaki panjang Jongin dengan cepat menuruni bukit tempat ia dan teman-temannya mengadakan pesta api unggun, menuju bangunan villa megah yang berada di bawah bukit. Sebuah bangunan berlantai 3 yang keseluruhan dindingnya adalah kaca.

.

.

Perlahan. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan surai pirangnya merebahkan tubuh seorang pemuda yang berada di gendongannya diatas sofa besar berwarna merah _maroon_ yang mirip dengan kasur tanpa kaki. Memposisikan pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan nyaman, memperhatikan wajah manis sang pemuda yang terlelap dengan menekuk lututnya di pinggiran sofa, mengunci tatapan tajamnya pada _figure_ si pemuda bertubuh semampai.

Pria bersurai pirang itu seolah tengah menikmati pemandangan paling indah yang pernah di lihatnya. Sedikit pun ia tidak berkedip, hingga kelereng berwarna emas kecoklatan miliknya bergerak. Menilisik di setiap _inch_ tubuh yang terbaring di hadapannya. Betapa jenjangnya leher si pemuda bersurai hitam, yang basah oleh keringat. Dan seperti memanggilnya untuk merasakan kulit halus di leher itu.

 _Obsidian_ tajam miliknya kembali bergulir, turun ke dada si pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki kantung mataーyang membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik, dari dada yang bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur, turun lagi pada pinggangnya yang ramping.

Demi Tuhan...pinggang itu terlihat kecil dan nyaman. Seperti pinggang wanita! Apakah memang senyaman itu jika di peluk?

Eraman lirih keluar dari bibir si pria pirang, sembari memejamkan mata dan wajahnya tampak mengerut seperti menahan sesuatu. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya, melanjutkan tatapan penuh selidiknya, yang kini beralih pada bagian bawah pinggul si pemuda bermata Panda.

Enggan di akuinya, jika pemuda bersurai hitam itu memiliki sepasang kaki yang jenjang dan panjangーmeski tak sepanjang kedua kakinya sendiri. Dan betapa kecilnya paha serta betis yang terbalut celana training hitam itu. Yang pastinya akan sangat indah jika pemuda manis ini mengenakkan celana pendek.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu kayu yang dibuka membuat sinar rembulan diluar sana menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah kayu kecil yang letaknya diatas pohon Ek besar.

"Kau disini Kris?" suara berat Jongin membelah kesunyian di ruang depan rumah pohon itu.

Kris, pria pirang yang sejak tadi berlutut di pinggiran sofa, menengok ke belakang bahu kanannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, ia beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepala si pemuda bersurai hitam, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, meletakkan kepala si pemuda diatas pahanya.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Jongin, melangkah masuk dengan alis bertaut. Wajahnya kini benar-benar tertekuk bingung, bergantian menatap si pemuda asing yang mengenakkan stelan training hitam yang seperti seragam, dan Kris yang diam saja serta mengalungkan tangan kirinya di sekitar leher pemuda bermata Panda itu.

Dan wajahnya semakin tertekuk melihat sorot mata _obsidian_ coklat keemasan Kris yang berkilat memperhatikan wajah si pemuda bermata Panda.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk memakannya ' _kan_ Kris?" tanyanya curiga. Kris mengangkat wajahnya, hanya sedetik dan ia kembali memperhatikan wajah si manis yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Menurut mu?" suara _baritone_ Kris terdengar seperti menahan eraman.

"Kita sudah tidak memangsa manusia sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Kris. Kau bercanda ' _kan_?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari pria super tampan bersurai pirang itu. Kini jemari panjangnya malah sedang bergulir diatas pipi halus si pemuda bersurai hitam. Mengelus pipinya yang halus, lalu turun ke bibir _curvy_ si pemuda yang berwarna _peach_ segar. Seakan menggoda siapa saja untuk mengecupnya barang sedetik.

"Kau tidak mencium baunya Jongin?" tanya Kris dengan suara _baritone_ nya yang mendadak terdengar berat, semakin lekat menatap lekuk bibir tipis itu. Mengusapnya lembut, dan sedikit menariknya pelan.

"Ya aku menciumnya, lalu kenapa? Kau mau membagi makanan mu itu padaku? Jangan bercanda"

Kris tak merespon lagi. Kenyataannya kini tangan kirinya telah bersarang di leher halus si pemuda, mengelusnya lembut dan sangat hati-hati, seolah kulit langsatnya akan terluka jika ia mengusapnya dengan sedikit cepat.

Aroma itu menguar semakin tajam, dan Jongin menciumnya. Jelas. Menusuk-nusuk hidung lancip kedua pria itu, menggelitik hasrat terpendam yang sudah mereka kubur dalam-dalam sejak 5 tahun lalu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh aroma menggoda yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam diatas sofa.

Kris, pria bersurai pirang itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menyusupkan wajahnya di leher jenjang si pemuda bersurai hitam, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di kulit langsat itu. Dan kenyatannya aroma menggiurkan itu semakin kuat tercium.

Memabukkan.

Tak di sadarinya jika tangan kanannya yang _nganggur_ kini meremas surai _raven_ si pemuda.

"Hei hei Kris. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin memakannya ' _kan_?" Jongin beranjak mendekat. Wajah tampannya tampak was-was sekaligus terkejut dengan tindak tanduk sahabatnya yang tidak biasa.

Ia kenal betul siapa Kris dan seperti apa perangai pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kris adalah orang yang dingin, sedikit tidak berperasaan, dan angkuh. Sedikit pun Kris tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap apapun, siapapun, dan kapanpun. Sekali pun ada wanita _sexy_ menari _striptease_ di depannya.

Kris adalah orang yang sulit di tebak. Itu benar. Dan saat inipun Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di lakukan sahabatnya ituーbukan berarti dirinya tidak melihat tingkah pria itu saat ini. Namun lebih kepada apa maksutnya. Apakah...

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya dengan mata memicing. "Kau tertarik pada anak itu?" tanyanya pelan. Semakin tajam memperhatikan Kris yang tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya dari leher pemuda _raven_.

Terdengar decakan kecil dari bibir _plum_ Kris. Si pirang itupun mengangkat kepalanya, melayangkan _obsidian_ _golden brown_ nya pada Jongin yang kini berdiri tepat di dekat meja kaca yang berada di depan sofa yang saat ini di tempatinya bersama pemuda _raven_.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya. Tak menghentikan usapan ibu jari tangan kirinya di leher jenjang si pemuda bersurai sehitam arang.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Bahkan tertulis jelas di dahi mu. Kau dapatkan anak itu dimana?"

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir _sexy_ Kris.

"Villa di bawah bukit ini. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan tadi dan tidak sengaja melihatnya" ujarnya santai. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sandaran sofa, serta meluruskan kaki panjangnya yang berbalut _jeans dark blue_.

"Itu namanya penculikan Kris. Aku yakin pasti kau menggunakan _pheromone_ untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri"

"Dia terpesona melihat ku dalam wujud serigala"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Siapapun yang melihat kita seperti itu pasti mengira kita anjing Tuan Muda Wu" ucapnya dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan panggilan lain Kris saat di lingkungan rumah.

Kris kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada pemuda _raven_. Seakan tak cukup puas menatap wajah si pemuda yang di sadarinya memiliki kantung mata yang sangat khas. Dan jemari panjangnya mengusap mata bagian bawah si pemuda. Kembali, jari-jari kurus itu mengusap kedua belah bibir _peach_ si _raven_ yang terkatup rapat. Dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"...apa sebaiknya kau ku panggil _baby peach_ saja?" tanyanya berbisik, tak berniat mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" celetuk Jongin menepuk dahinya pelan. Kris kembali menatap sahabatnya itu. "Gara-gara kau aku sampai melupakan berita penting"

"Berita apa?" satu alis tebal Kris terangkat.

"Tadi Tuan Wu menelpon ku, aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tumben ponsel mu mati?"

"Ponsel ku tertinggal di kamar. Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan Wu hanya menannyakan mu. Sebaiknya kau segera menghubunginya"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah manis pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat mu sangat tertarik pada seseorang" celetuk Jongin. Heran melihat tingkah Kris yang menurutnya aneh. Dan sedikit _out of character_.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ada yang menarik dari anak ini"

"Kau serius? Seorang Kris Wu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalau para wanita yang sudah kau tolak mentah-mentah itu tahu, aku yakin pasti mereka berusaha melenyapkan anak itu"

 _Obsidian golden brown_ Kris kembali terasa dingin, balas menatap Jongin yang sedikit tersentak akan perubahan sinar di iris tajam itu. Bagaimana pun juga meski Kris sahabatnya, pria bersurai pirang itu memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Silahlan lanjutkan kesibukan mu, dan ku sarankan untuk segera menelpon Tuan Wu. Sepertinya ada yang penting" ucap Jongin, segera menunduk menatap saku depan celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya.

Di lemparkannya _gadget_ mahal itu pada Kris yang langsung di tangkap dengan satu tangan oleh Kris. Pria super tampan itu hanya mengangguk samar, dan tak perlu mengucapkan apapun agar pria berkulit _tan_ di hadapannya itu pergi.

Namun saat Jongin akan menutup pintu kayu, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti, dan melongokkan kepalanya di celah pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Satu lagi" ia berucap. Kris terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Segera pulangkan anak itu. Jangan sampai dia di laporkan hilang, itu tidak baik untuk kita semua. _Arrasseo_?"

Kris mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak menculiknya Kim Jongin" balasnya penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama pria _tan_ itu.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu Kris. Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi, dan langsung membawanya kesini. Bagian mananya yang _tidak menculiknya_ eh?"

Kris mengibaskan jemari tangan kirinya di udara, mengusir Jongin tanpa suara. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum miring sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Blam_

Pintu kayu _house tree_ mungil tertutup kembali. Membawa kesunyian yang sedikit berbeda, terlebih saat angin berhembus lirih, menyibakkan tirai berwarna hitam yang menutup jendela tanpa kaca, menghantarkan cahaya rembulan yang indah masuk ke dalam ruang depan. Sinar rembulan diluar sana menyinari sosok tegap Kris yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini kearah wajah si pemuda manis.

"Apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan padamu _baby peach?_ " bisiknya, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung si pemuda bersurai sehitam arang.

.

.

.

Tao bosan. Ya tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda _Panda_ itu tidak bosan? Sudah berjam-jam ia berada di kamar tanpa selangkah pun di perbolehkan keluar oleh para sahabat-sahabatnya yang sekaligus para seniornya di kampus. Oh ya, terkecuali Sehun yang lebih muda darinya.

Tampak jelas sekali di wajah manisnya jika ia bosan sekigus kesal saat melihat kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kaki bersila ia meniup-niup poninya yang menjuntai. Benar-benar hampir di buat mati kutu karena saking bosannya.

Dan lihatlah kamarnya yang berantakan ini. Sejak ia bangun pagi hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 10 siang, dirinya mendapat kenyataan jika Luhan, senior yang paling dekat dengannya, memarahinya sekaligus mencemaskannya saat dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidur.

Dan sampai detik ini dirinya tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia tidur di kamar? Karena yang terakhir di ingatnya adalah saat bertemu seekor anjing besar yang lucu, dan setelah itu dirinya tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Tentu saja hal itu sangat membingungkan, belum lagi Luhan yang makin memarahinya karena semalam ia berlatih _wushu_ meski mereka sedang liburan saat ini.

Hanya sampai disana, dan Tao tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ingatan nya? Apakah otaknya mulai mengerut karena terlalu banyak berlatih?

 _Haahh..._

"Aku bosan!" teriaknya frustasi.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya ke _spring bed_ , dengan tangan terlentang ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Tak sengaja tangan kanannya menyentuh benda padat berukuran persegi panjang. Tao menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan, meraih benda bernama ponsel itu dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya diatas layar sentuh ponsel canggihnya. Tapi tak bertahan selama 10 detik, tiba-tiba pemuda _Panda_ itu bangkit duduk.

"Yang benar saja" dengusnya kesal. "Ini liburan _'kan_? Kenapa aku harus di suruh berdiam diri di kamar? Memangnya aku tahanan yang akan di hukum mati? Tzk"

Wajah manis itupun tak kehilangan pesonanya meski si pemilik benar-benar kesal saat ini. Justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, kedua alisnya bertautan, bibir _curvy_ nya yang mengerucut kecil.

Tao menendang-nendang udara dengan brutal, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun. Tak tahan dengan kebosanan yang hampir membuatnya mati kutu, dengan menghentakkan kakinya ia bangkit berdiri menuju ke balkon kecil kamarnya.

Pemuda bermanta _Panda_ itu menggeser pintu kaca balkon ke samping, mempersilahkan udara segar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berbalik mengambil ponsel dan _earphone_ nya yang tersimpan di nakas tempat tidur, setelah itu ia kembali ke balkon. Menyamankan duduknya di sebuah kursi santai yang panjang, yang sangat pas dengannya. Sembari memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya, Tao meluruskan kedua kakinya ke depan.

Jari telunjuk lentik milik Tao mulai bergulir diatas _touch screen_ ponsel putih itu. Memilah-milah lagu yang akan di putar di ponsel, kemudian memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin sejuk dan lagu yang kini mengalun lembut di telinganya.

Sempurna jika setiap harinya ia dapat menjalani hari seperti ini. Tanpa tugas-tugas, tanpa latihan _wushu_ yang melelahkan, tanpa harus begadang mengerjakan tugas, tanpa terburu-buru masuk kuliah karena terlambat, dan tanpa tanpa lainnya.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir _peach_ Tao, masih dengan mata terpejam, ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang sedang di dengarnya. Dan entah kenapa beberapa menit kemudian kedua mata itu terbuka, menampakkan _black emerald_ nya yang gemerlap. Sambil membenahi posisi bersandarnya yang semakin merosot, pandangan Tao terkunci pada sosok seseorang yang berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

 _DEG_

Sosok itu tinggi, berkulit putih, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang gelap, kedua matanya menatap tajam. Berdiri bersandar menyamping dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan kaki kanannya tertekuk ke belakang menapak pohon, Tao menyadari tajamnya tatapan sosok itu, yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Dan yang aneh darahnya jadi berdesir. Jelas jika Tao tidak pernah di tatap se intens itu oleh orang lain. Dan menyadari rupa si sosok asing itu, malah membuat dadanya berdebar ringan.

Dari atas balkon kamarnya ini, dirinya dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok itu. Pahatan sempurna yang membuat sosok asing itu terlihat menyilaukan meski tengah berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang, yang artinya sinar matahari tak bisa menggapai sosoknya.

Aneh sekali. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok tinggi bersurai pirang gelap itu, meski darahnya telah berdesir, tanpa di sadarinya jika posisi duduknya kini menjadi tegap. Dan iris berwarna emas kecoklatan pria itu bertabrakan dengan _black emerald_ nya. Menyadari satu hal akan tatapan pria tinggi itu.

Tajam. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi. Type tatapan mematikan yang membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan menciut.

Ya, itu benar. Sekarang Tao merasa takut dengan tatapan pria itu. Pria tinggi yang memakai _denim jacket_ biru gelap, yang di bagian lengannya berbahan kain mengkilat.

Tao spontan bangkit berdiri dan masuk, menutup pintu kaca balkon serta tirainya. Ia berdiri memunggungi pintu balkon, dengan wajah tegang karena gugup dan juga takut. Tak di pungkirinya jika saat ini dadanya berdegup aneh.

"Kenapa orang itu menatap kamar ku? Apa dia perampok? Atau buronan?" Tao meracau.

Dengan tangan kanan berada di dada, ia mencoba menarik-hembuskan nafas dengan tenang. Tak ingin terpancing ketakutannya terhadap tatapan intimidasi pria asing itu, yang membuat darahnya berdesir sekaligus menanamkan ketakutan.

Tapi meskipun pemuda bersurai legam itu merasa takut saat ini, tetap saja ia penasaran. Dan dengan diam-diam Tao mengintip di balik tirai pintu balkon yang berwarna biru muda, dengan posisi menyamping, ia membuka sedikit tirai tersebut, melihat kearah pohon besar.

Tao menghela nafas lega, karena pria asing itu sudah tidak berada disana lagi. Tao melepaskan tirai, menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu balkon sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya.

 _Mungkin dia penduduk di sekitar sini, kenapa juga aku berpikir yang macam-macam. Dasar bodoh._

Tao memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Cukup sudah ia frustasi terus berada disana, setidaknya toh dirinya tidak sakit, hanya kecemasan Luhan saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan setidaknya lagi, pemuda cantik itu tidak akan memarahinya, karena sejak selesai sarapan, pemuda bersurai madu itu pergi dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun.

Dan dirinya? Tenti saja di hukum. Karena Luhan bilang Tao harus istirahat sebab semalam pemuda _Panda_ itu di temukan pingsan di depan pintu belakang villa. Tentu saja Tao tidak ingat akan hal itu, tapi meskipun begitu Tao tidak mempermasalahkan ingatannya yang payah. Yah mungkin saja Luhan benar karena dirinya terlalu lelah berlatih.

Pemuda bermata Panda itupun meloloskan tubuh rampingnya dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, menutup pintu kembali dengan tanpa suara. Tao berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri yang tengah beraksi, melewati pintu kamar lainnya yang tertutup, dan ia dapat mendengar suara Yixing yang sedang menelpon di dalam kamar. Maka ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Tao mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga, berusaha seringan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara langkah kakinya.

"Luhan- _ge_ menyimpan tongkat ku dimana ya?" gumamnya, berdiri bingung di bawah tangga. Sambil mengusap-ngusap dagu, menatap ke kanan-kiri. Menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang sepi.

Bingung harus mencari tongkat _wushu_ nya dimana. Tapi tidak ada salahnya ia melihat ke bagian belakang rumah ' _kan_? Mungkin Luhan menyimpannya disana.

 _Great Tao!_ ーTao menyeringai kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

Segera saja memacu kakinya untuk melangkah menuju bagian belakang villa. Sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri, ke setiap sudut ruangan atau tempat yang di lewatinya, kalau-kalau ia melihat keberadaan tongkat _wushu_ nya. Dan iris _black Onyx_ nya menangkap benda berukuran tabung berukuran 50cm berwarna hitam mengkilat berada di bawah meja kayu yang, diantara beberapa barang tak terpakai.

Senyum nya mengembang seketika melihat tongkat itu. Sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya meraih tongkat portabel itu. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena tongkat itu telah berada di genggamannya.

Tao berjalan mundur selangkah, menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri, melihat kearah ruang tengah yang kosong, dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Setidaknya dirinya bisa mengantisipasi jika Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba pulang, atau Yixing yang tiba-tiba turun.

Merasa yakin situasinya aman. Tao pun meraih kenop pintu, membukanya perlahan, segera keluar dengan cepat dan kembali menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, tanpa suara. Tao langsung menarik ujung tongkatnya, menariknya dan membuat ukurannya menjadi lebih panjang.

"Hari secerah ini memang seharusnya di lewatkan dengan latihan ' _kan_?" ucapnya, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Wajah manis yang terkadang terlihat garang, dan di lain sisi bisa sangat amat manis saat tersenyum. Tao mulai memutar-mutar tongkatnya, sembari berjalan maju, dan fokus matanya kini tertuju pada tongkat _wushu_ nya yang sedang dimainkan. Pemuda bermata _Panda_ itu memang sudah cukup profesional, sehingga tanpa memperhatikan gerakan tangannya pun ia dapat melakukannya dengan tepat.

Sembari tangannya sibuk dengan tongkat portabel itu, Tao mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh halaman belakang. Memperhatikan pemandangan asri yang tersedia, terutama pada semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Satu alisnya terangkat melihat semak-semak hijau yang bergerak-gerak.

 _Apa mungkin ul_ _ー_

"AH!" pekiknya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir _curvy_ uniknya.

Tao refleks menghentikan gerakan tongkatnya saat muncul seekor anjing sangat besar melibihi rata-rata dari semak-semak. Anjing itu berbulu emas kecoklatan, dengan mata berwarna senada, berjalan mendekati Tao yang tengah meletakkan tongkatnya di tanah.

"Kau datang lagi!" ujarnya senang.

Anjing besar itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika Tao mengusap kepalanya, hingga pemuda _Panda_ itu menekuk kedua lututnya ke tanah untuk mensejajarkan tinggingnya dengan si anjing, dan memudahkannya untuk mengelus bulu lembut anjing itu.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat _big dog_ " Tao tersenyum, ketika si anjing mengangkat wajahnya, melemparkan kilau mata emasnya yang tajam. "Mereka sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamar. Sedangkan Luhan- _ge_ , Sehun, dan Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan, tidak adil ' _kan_?"

Si anjing menghembuskan nafasnya di wajah Tao, membuat pemuda Panda tertawa geli. Semakin gencar membelai bulu lembut si anjing. Tawa kecilnya itu berubah menjadi tergelak ketika si anjing menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati pipi Tao seolah pipi pemuda itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Iya iya aku juga menyayangi mu _big dog_ ~ kau membuat ku geli!"

Tao memejamkan mata sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bibir _peach curvy_ nya menyeringai menahan geli di wajahnya karena anjing besar itu tak juga berhenti menjilati sisi kiri wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur menangkup kepala besar si anjing, dengan tawa yang masih meluncur dari bibirnya, ia berhasil menghentikan aktifitas si anjing yang menjilati sisi wajahnya.

Kedua bola bulat berwarna emas kecoklatan si anjing menatapnya tajam, membuat Tao tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sambil mengelus lembut bulu di kedua pipi si anjing.

"Hei. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bukankah kemarin aku juga mengelus kepala mu seperti ini? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di kamar? Luhan- _ge_ bilang kalau aku pingsan di depan pintu. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Anjing itu mengerjap, Tao terkekeh pelan. Menyadari keidiotannya karena sudah bertanya pada si anjing.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bingung. Apa mungkin aku terserang _alzhaemir_ ya?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya lagi, menekuk-nekuk bibirnya lucu. Si anjing mengeram kecil, sampai tak terdengar oleh pemuda _Panda_ di depannya.

"Ah iya" pemuda _raven_ itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Aku Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggil ku Tao. Siapa namamu hum?" Tao mengarahkan belaiannya di leher si anjing, membuat anjing besar itu menutup matanya seraya mendongak.

Tao kembali tersenyum, semakin cepat menggaruk leher si anjing. Tapi tiba-tiba anjing itu berjalan mundur menjauhinya, Tao menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Anjing besar itu berbalik, melangkahkan keempat kakinya menjauhi Tao. Dan si pemuda _Panda_ menatapnya dengan kebingungan, dan saat anjing besar itu makin menjauh, Tao refleks bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti anjing itu.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Tao, menjaga tempo langkahnya. Mengkuti si anjing yang entah kenapa bisa berjalan cepat meski terlihat santai.

Anjing itu tak menengok sedikit pun, semakin membawanya menjauhi Tao, dan Tao terpaksa harus berlari kecil menyebrang jalan setapak yang memisahkan letak villa yang di tempatinya dengan bukit di sisi lain jalan.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya, kini harus berlari mengejar anjing itu.

Anjing bebesar itu berhenti di tempat, dengan jarak sekitar 30 meter dari Tao, menengok ke si pemuda _Panda_ yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Belum sempat Tao membuka mulut untuk menyuruh anjing itu menunggunya, si anjing kembali berjalan.

"Hey!" panggil Tao.

Pemuda semampai bermata Panda itu mendesah kesal, belum juga nafasnya stabil, Tao harus memacu kakinya kembali. Tak ingin tertinggal lebih jauh, setengah berlari ia menaiki bukit, dimana kanan kirinya terdapat pepohonan rindang yang membuat suasana sejuk. Setidaknya meski ia kelelahan, dirinya tidak akan merasa kepanasan.

Tapi perlahan Tao melambatkan larinya, selain nafas yang sudah mulai tidak beraturan, iris _black emerald_ nya juga tak melihat anjing besar yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih berada di jangkuan matanya. Derap kaki jenjang itu berubah menjadi langkah pelan yang ragu, sambil berputar ia memperhatikan ke sekitar.

"Kemana anjing itu?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

Tao melanjutkan langkahnya, mengikuti jalan setapak kecil yang tidak rata, dengan teliti memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya pemuda Panda itu tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya mengenakkan selop berwarna hitam yang seharusnya hanya di pakai di dalam rumah, serta _jeans_ hitam dan _t-shirt V neck_ berwarna biru tua.

Tao berdecak kecil, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, ia berhenti di tempat, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ke tiap-tiap pohon di pinggir jalan, pada semak-semak, namun matanya tak menangkap adanya tanda-tanda si anjing.

"Kemana anjing itu pergi? Dia sedang mempermainkan aku ya?" gerutunya sedikit kesal.

Tao pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawanya keatas bukit. Dan pemandangan diatas sana tampaknya membuat pemuda bermata Panda yang manis itu terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang pun luruh melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

 _Black emerald_ nya kini seperti serpihan kristal yang berkilau, antusias melihat bermacam-macam jenis bunga yang terhampar di sepanjang jalan setapak, serta rindangnya pepohonan yang menjadi payung dari sengatan sinar matahari. Perlahan Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mendongak menatap ranting pepohonan yang tampak indah karena di hiasi bola-bola kaca yang bagian atas dan bawahnya berlubang, yang tersemat seuntai kawat tembaga untuk menggantungkan bola kaca itu pada ranting.

"Seharusnya aku menjelajah lebih jauh tempat ini kemarin" ucapnya kagum. Tak hentinya memandang keatas, dan sesekali menurunkan wajahnya, memperhatikan anemone warna-warni yang indah.

 _Srak!_

Suara gemrisik semak-semak itu membuat Tao refleks membalikkan tubuhnya. _Smiling eye_ miliknya berubah membulat ketika melihat pria asing bersurai pirang gelap yang melangkah melewati pagar bunga di sisi kanan jalan. Pria yang sama yang di lihatnya dari balkon kamarnya.

Pria asing pemilik _obsidian golden brown_.

Tao merasakan kakinya mendadak kaku saat mata tajam pria tinggi itu terarah padanya. Diantara jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, Tao dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan pahatan sempurna pria asing itu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat perlahan, dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku _denim jacket_ nya. Dan Tao tidak bisa memalingkan tatapannya meski saat ini dirinya mulai agak takut akan pria di depannya itu.

"Siapa kau?" suara _baritone_ itu menyusup di telinga Tao.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu mengerjap. Tapi karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari mulutnya, pria tampan itu semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya lagi. Terdengar angkuh dengan suara beratnya yang seksi, tapi juga sekaligus lembut.

"A-aku...aku mengikuti seekor anjing t-tadi" jawab Tao terbata. Antara takut dan gugup.

Gugup karena di pandang mata setajam itu, atau pria bersurai pirang gelap itu sangat tampan?

"Anjing?" si Pria mengangkat satu alisnya samar. "Anjing besar berbulu coklat keemasan? Apakah itu?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. "Iya. Apa dia anjing mu?"

"Bukan, aku tidak punya anjing. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu dimana anjing itu" si pria tampan kembali melangkah, memperpendek jaraknya dengan si pemuda _Panda_.

"Dimana?" Tao tampak bersemangat. Lupa akan rasa gugupnya tadi.

"Disana" si pria mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Tao mengikuti arah tersebut, memutar kepalanya ke belakang punggungnya. "Villa ku ada di ujung jalan ini, dan aku sering melihatnya disana"

"Oh. Kau bukan penduduk kota ini?" Tao kembali memutar kepalanya. Melemparkan sorot polos _black emerald_ nya pada si pria tampan.

"Bukan. Aku hanya sedang berlibur. Kau sendiri?"

Pria asing itu mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di saku _jacket_ nya. Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan membuat rahangnya menegas, mencegah agar tak ada sedikipun eraman yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga sedang liburan. Villa nya tepat berhadapan dengan bukit ini"

"Nama mu?"

"Eh?" Tao mengangkat satu alisnya. Pria tampan itu menatapnya lekat, dan lagi-lagi membuat darahnya berdesir. "A...aku Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggil ku Tao. Kau?"

"Panggil saja Kris. Nama yang manis Tao"

"Eeh?"

Pipi Tao bersemu. Sangat manis dan membuatnya jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Tentu saja belum ada yang memuji namanya, dan kata-kata pria bernama Kris itu kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak riang.

"Aku bisa membantu mu mencari anjing itu" ujar Kris, sedikit pun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Pemuda _Panda_ yang masih merona karena pujiannya. Kris harus menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, karena tinggi Tao hanya setelinganya.

"Eh..tapi, itu bukan anjing ku"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutinya?"

"Entahlah, kurasa dia tadi seperti menyuruh ku untuk mengikutinya. Dan dia anjing terbesar yang pernah ku lihat"

"Aku bisa mengantar mu kesana, sepertinya kau juga belum melihat-lihat bukit ini"

Tao mengangguk polos. "Memang belum. Luhan- _ge_ melarang ku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini" bibir _curvy_ miliknya mengerucut kecil.

"Siapa dia?" Kris mengerut tak suka. Kembali harus menahan eraman nya menjadi kepalan tangan di dalam saku _jacket_.

"Senior ku di kampus. Teman-teman ku yang lain juga melarang"

"Kenapa mereka melarang mu?"

"Aku sering merepotkan mereka, karena itu mereka melarang ku. Ah, apa kau juga berasal dari China?"

Kris mengangguk. "Ya"

"Boleh aku memanggil mu Kris- _gege_?"

Pria bersurai pirang gelap itu terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja" bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

Kembali menyadarkan Tao bahwa pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar sempurna. Lihat saja tingginya, matanya yang tajam, alis tebalnya, hidungnya yang lancip, serta senyum yang menawan.

 _Kenapa jantung ku berdetak seperti ini ya?_ ーTao memegangi dadanya. Sedikit cemas karena kinerja jantungnya yang aneh semenjak kemunculan Kris.

"Ayo, ku antar berkeliling" Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Tao. Membuat pemuda _Panda_ itu menatapnya, lalu beralih pada tangannya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan mu _ge_?"

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu..." Kris tersenyum tipis. Membuat Tao kembali merona. "Setidaknya untuk mu _baby peach_ " lanjutnya sangat pelan.

Tao mengangguk kecil, meremas _t-shirt_ tepat di dadanya. Ragu, ia menerima uluran tangan Kris, dan yang ada semburat merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi ketika tangan Kris yang lebih besar menggenggam tangannya, menariknya agar mulai berjalan beriringan.

Oh Tao. Kau baru mengenalnya bukan? Kenapa dengan mudah menerima uluran tangannya? Apakah ketampanan Kris membuat mu tersihir?

Seperti anjing kecil yang penurut, Tao berjalan di samping kanan Kris. Berusaha mengabaikan debaran di dadanya ketika merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan Kris, dan meski pemandangan di sepanjang jalan setapak itu cukup cantik, Tao tak bisa memfokuskan perhatiannya dengan pemandangan itu. Karena apa? Jelas jika Kris yang berjalan di sampingnya plus tangannya yang di genggam membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat" ucap Kris, menatap lurus ke depan. Tao menoleh, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Apa tadi _gege_ berdiri di dekat villa ku?" tanyanya agak pelan. Kris menoleh.

"Tadi aku sedang menunggu teman ku, tapi karena dia tidak datang juga aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar"

Tao membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, tak keberatan dengan suasana sunyi di sekeliling mereka. Dan meskipun Kris terlihat sangat dingin, diam-diam ia menggulirkan obsidian _golden brown_ nya pada Tao yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Menyeringai tipis untuk sesaat, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Jalan setapak kecil itu berujung pada sebuah _savana_ yang menakjubkan, dengan segerombol anemone yang tersebar di beberapa titik, lalu dandelion putih yang bergerak gemulai saat angin bertiup. Tao membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan indah yang terhampar di hadapannya. Manik sekelam langit malam miliknya berbinar indah.

"Itu villa ku" Kris menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan kaca yang berada di _savana_.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar melihat bangunan yang di maksut Kris.

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti villa _ge_ " ucap Tao, beralih menatap Kris.

"Ayo" Kris menarik tangan Tao di genggamannya. Mengajak pemuda manis bermata _Panda_ itu untuk kembali berjalan.

Dan Tao tak bisa mengehentikan kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak, menoleh ke kanan-kiri depan-belakang untuk mengagumi _savana_ yang saat ini di lewatinya. Mata indah miliknya tak hentinya berbinar, sesekali memuji tempat tersebut, dan membuat Kris mengulum senyum tipis.

Tentu. Hal ini lebih menarik dari apa yang sudah di pikirkannya.

Benar saja. Sifat bocah Tao seketika terungkap ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan bangunan kaca yang berlantai 3. Tao sampai menarik tangannya di genggaman Kris, dan berlari kecil kearah villa yang menakjubkan itu. Tak hentinya ia mengungkapkan kekagumannya, serta celetuk-celetukkan yang membuat Kris terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

Rumah berlantai 3 itu benar-benar terbuat dari kaca super tebal. Tak masuk pun Tao dapat melihat ke dalam rumah itu, dan semakin kagum akan interior nya yang elegan dan mewah. Bahkan saking kagumnya ia sampai berdiri menempel di kaca.

"Kris- _ge_ villa mu hebat sekali" ujarnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Kris berjalan mendekat.

"Kau bisa menginap disini kalau kau mau" kata Kris, sontak membuat Tao menatapnya, yang kini berdiri di sisi kiri pemuda itu.

" _Gege_ bercanda?" Tao menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda Tao- _er_. Kau bisa pindah dari villa mu kesini, aku akan senang kalau kau mau" Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapukan buku jari telunjuknya di pipi halus Tao yang kini kembali merona.

Pemuda Panda itu refleks menundukkan kepalanya, dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah dengan dada yang berdebar. Kris menyeringai kecil melihat sikap manis Tao yang sedang salah tingkah.

Kris menilik jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang" kembali ia menatap Tao yang sibuk menggeledah isi di dalam villa dengan tatapan polosnya. "Makan sianglah disini, aku memintamu" ujarnya kemudian. Tao menoleh.

"Tapi...tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku keluar dari villa _ge._ Aku tidak mau membuat mereka panik" Tao sedikit tak rela saat mengucapkannya.

"Tidak akan. Nanti akan ku antar kau kembali"

"Tapi..."

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan Tao- _er_. Kau akan makan siang disini, teman-teman ku selalu mengadakan _launch_ di bukit itu" Kris menunjuk bukit di sisi kiri villa nya dengan dagu. Tao memutar kepalanya, seraya menarik tubuhnya dari dinding kaca villa.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu melihat adanya kepulan asap tipis yang berasal dari atas bukit yang tidak seberapa tinggiーyang muncul dari pemanggang _barbequ_ , tepat di sisi kiri villa. Dan ia dapat melihat adanya beberapa orang disanaー2 orang sedang memanggang, dan yang lain sibuk menghadap meja panjang di dekat alat pemanggang.

"Ayo" Kris meraih tangan kanan Tao yang terkulai. Membuat pemuda bermata _Panda_ itu terlonjak kecil karena tiba-tiba di genggam.

Tao hanya bisa menurut, dan sesekali melirik pada tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya. Namun suara gelak tawa yang berasal dari atas bukit mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia tak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat beberapa pria yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya itu sedang bercanda.

"Oh! Darimana saja kau _leader_?" seorang pria tampan bersurai _dark brown_ menyadari kedatangan Kris yang baru saja menapakkan kaki panjangnya diatas bukit. Diikuti tatapan pria lainnya yang sibuk bercanda.

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu atau aku tidak segan menendang bokong mu Joonmyun" ujar Kris tajam. Pria bermarga Kim itu malah terkekeh.

"Dan siapa anak di sebelah mu itu?" kini pria bersurai madu yang bertanya. Tersenyum pada Tao yang membalas dengan senyuman kaku. Kris menoleh pada Tao yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Namanya Tao, dia tamu ku. Mengerti?"

Joonmyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk kompak, dengan seringai aneh menghiasi bibir mereka. Dan Tao merasa ada maksut terselubung di dalam seringaian kedua pria tampan itu.

"Aku Chanyeol, salam kenal Tao" Chanyeol tersenyum manis, dan Tao membalas senyumnya.

"Kalau aku Joonmyun, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Suho"

Tao mengangguk polos. "Salam kenal Joonmyun- _ssi_ "

"Nah, Tao- _ssi_ , kau bisa duduk disana, sebentar lagi _barbequ_ nya siap" ujar Chanyeol yang bertugas memanggang bersama seorang pria lain. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Duduklah di meja itu" suruh Kris. Tao melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja kayu panjang dimana terdapat 2 pria lainnya yang sibuk menata kentang goreng dan makanan pendamping lainnya di piring-piring.

Joonmyun menyikut pelan pinggang Kris. "Apa dia yang semalam kau bawa kesini?" tanyanya, menoleh pada pria bersurai pirang di samping kanannya, setelah memperhatikan Tao yang duduk menghadap meja.

"Aromanya menggiurkan" sambungnya. Kris melirik tajam. Joonmyun menyeringai.

"Oh ayolah Kris~ aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang sedang ku cium. Aku benar _'kan_ Yeol?" Joonmyun mencari pembelaan. Chanyeol yang sibuk memanggang dengan berdiri memunggungi kedua sahabatnya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Kris, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area bukit.

"Tadi sih dia bilang mau mencari tambahanーah! Itu dia!" Joonmyun menunjuk kearah depan, dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa penjepit makanan.

Tao yang mendengar hal itupun menoleh ke arah yang di maksut pria bersurai _dark brown_ yang artinya tepat di sisi kanannya. Matanya membulat melihat seekor anjing besar berbulu abu-abu gelap yang keluar dari pepohonan, membawa seekor bangkai kelinci di mulutnya. Darah kelinci itu menetes ke rerumputan bukit, dan si anjing dengan santainya melenggang di depan meja.

Manik _black emerald_ itu berbinar indah mengikuti gerak si anjing. Wajah antusiasnya perlahan mulai luntur ketika si anjing abu-abu yang sedang berjalan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pria tinggi bekulit _tan_ eksotis.

"Jongin bodoh itu" desis Kris geram. Joonmyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka.

Tak sadarkah pria berkulit _tan_ itu juga ada _anggota baru_ diantara mereka yang saat ini menatap kaget dan sorot yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat?

Jelas saja Tao sampai tidak bisa menutup mulutnya akan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba anjing besar itu berubah menjadi seorang pria? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Chanyeol sampai harus membekap mulutnya ketika tak sengaja melihat ekspresi idiot Tao yang masih mengunci pandangannya pada Jongin yang berjalan dengan cengiran kearah mereka, dan membawa bangkai kelinci di tangan kirinya.

"Yo! Aku menー"

 _Pletak!_

" _YA_!" Jongin memekik keras.

Kris menghadiahi pukulan keras di kepalanya saat itu juga. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu meringis sejadinya sambil mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya yang menjadi korban pemukulan Kris.

" _Wae_? Apa salah ku sampai kau memukul ku Kris?!" tanya Jongin tak terima. Pria bersurai pirang gelap itu memicingkan matanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Siapa yang mengijinkan mu berubah wujud seenaknya ha?" Kris mengintimidasi Jongin dengan tatapannya.

" _Ne_ , aku hanya sedang berburu kelinci tadi. Dan ku pikir akan lebih mudah kalau aku berubah wujud" Jongin membela diri.

"Dengar Kim Jongin. Apa kau tidak berpikir akan ada orang yang melihat mu? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau akan ada orang yang saat ini melihat mu berubah wujud dari serigala ke sosok mu sekarang?" Kris menajamkan suaramya.

Jongin mengernyit samar. "Tidak ada orang lain di wilayah ini Kris, lagipula ini wilayah pribadi Wu, siapa yang..."

Joonmyun meraih pundak Jongin dan memutarkan tubuh pria itu hingga menggadap meja dimana Tao memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

" _Yang_?" Kris mengulangi kata terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Jongin. Menunggu.

"O ow" bukan kata yang tepat sayangnya.

Jongin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, kini dengan wajah _horror_. "Kenapa anak _Panda_ itu bisa ada disini?" tanyanya panik.

"Hmpfh...Kris yang membawanya kesini" sahut Chanyeol, menahan tawa.

" _Mwo_? Kau sudah gila Kris?"

Pria super tampan itu menghela nafas berat, sempat melayangkan _death glare_ nya pada Jongin sebelum beranjak mendekati meja dimana Tao duduk diam. Pemuda _Panda_ itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tao- _er_ " panggil Kris. Berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Tao dari sosok Jongin yang kini di hujani pukulan kecil dari Joonmyun dan Chanyeol.

"I-itu tadi apa _ge_? Bagaiman bisa...dan itu, apa itu trik sulap?" Tao sampai tidak tahu harus mengutarakan apa. Dia terlalu terkejut dan bingung.

"Karena kau sudah melihatnya, akan ku tunjukkan padamu" ujar Kris. Tao menautkan alisnya.

"Maksut _gege_ apa? Menunjukkan apa?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

Tak tahukah ia jika tingkahnya itu membuat Kris harus menahan eraman nya?

"Tadi aku bilang kalau aku melihat anjing yang sedang kau kejar bukan? Jadi lihat baik-baik, dan jangan lari. Mengerti?"

Tao mengangguk polos. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan dan di maksut pria tampan itu. Namun kebingungannya itu berubah menjadi kecurigaan saat melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba membungkuk dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor anjing super besar berbulu coklat keemasan.

Bukankah itu anjing yang semalam datang dan yang tadi di kejarnya?

Ya Tuhan!

Mata Tao membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga. Tak peduli seidiot apa saat ini ekpresinya, karena saat ini sepertinya mata dan otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dan ia tidak bisa mengerjapkan matanya yang kini tertuju pada seekor anjing besar berbulu coklat keemasan yang sudah 2 hari ini mendatanginya.

"A-apa...b-bagaimana bisa? A-apa yang...terjadi?" Tao bangkit berdiri perlahan, memperhatikan sosok Kris yang kini menjadi seekor anjing.

"Kris itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?" gerutu Joonmyun. Chanyeol menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya, dan menutup wajahnya melihat tindakan sang _leader_.

"Begini Tao- _ssi_ " Jongin berjalan mendekat, tentu saja setelah meletakkan bangkai kelinci buruannya ke tempat seharusnya.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria berkulit _tan_ yang kini berjalan kearahnya yang kebingungan setengah mati.

"Aku dan Kris bukan anjing" ujarnya. Tao mengerjap.

"Maksut mu?"

Jongin mengusak rambut belakangnya kasar, lalu menengok pada Chanyeol dan Joonmyun yang mengangkat kedua tangan. Artinya tidak ingin ikut campur menjelaskan keganjilan ini.

"Ok, begini" Kai menghela nafas sejenak. "Kami bukan manusia, kami semua yang ada disini setengah serigala. Jadi baik aku dan Kris, kami bukan anjing. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Kris malah membuka jati diri kami padamu"

Kris mengeram cukup keras, menoleh pada Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah ya ya! Aku yang salah! Aku yang tidak tahu kau ada disini tadi saat aku masih berwujud serigala tadi. Jadi kami minta rahasiakan hal ini"

Tao menutup mulutnya, kembali menggulirkan bola matanya pada Kris yang berada di antara mereka, duduk menatapnya lembut.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Jongin. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi... _werewolf_ itu benar-benar ada?" suaranya terdengar lirih. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya, kelompok kami salah satunya"

Tao terdiam kembali. Semua ini tidak bisa di cernanya dengan baik.

Apa-apan ini?

Serigala berbulu emas kecoklatan yang duduk di depan Tao kembali merubah wujudnya. Kris membenahi letak _jacket_ nya, melirik kearah Jongin, lalu kembali menatap Tao.

"Tao- _er_?" suara _baritone_ nya yang lembut menyentak kesadaran si pemuda _Panda_.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Tidak, itu bukan lamunan. Tao benar-benar terkejut sampai tidak tahu harus ber ekspresi seperti apa.

"Kau takut?" _obsidian_ coklat keemasan Kris tampak agak sendu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya terkejut. Ku pikir _werewolf_ hanya mitos" saking terkejutnya ia sampai tidak bisa berkespresi saat ini.

Jongin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, menoleh pada Kris.

"Ya tuhan!" Tao memekik, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya membulat kembali.

"Kenapa?" Kris mengangkat satu alisnya.

" _Werewolf_! Benar-benar ada! _Aigoo_ ~~" pemuda _Panda_ itu tiba-tiba memeluk leher Kris, sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

Kris yang terkejut karena di peluk sangat tiba-tiba hanya diam. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang merasakan tubuh ramping Tao yang menempel padanya. Dan pemuda bermata Panda itu bereaksi seperti seorang bocah yang mendapatkan mainan baru dari Ayah nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao- _ssi_?" tanya Jongin bingung. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Bisa _gege_ berubah lagi? Aku suka wujud serigala Kris- _gege_ ~" Tao melemparkan manik sekelam langitnya yang berbinar indah.

"Aku bukan anjing Tao" ucap Kris. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Joonmyun menahan tawa mereka yang siap meledak.

"Sekali~ saja. _Jebal_?" Tao mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Kris menghela nafas kecil, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing kepolosan manik indah Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang berubah untuk mu?" Jongin menawarkan diri. Tao beralih menatapnya, lalu mengangguk cepat. Kris melirik tajam, tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadari hal itu.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar berbulu abu-abu. Tao memekik senang, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Kris ia malah menekuk lututnya di tanah dan mengusap-ngusap gemas kepala Jongin.

Kris menggertakkan giginya, dan tanpa perasaan mengangkat sebelah kakinya menendang pelan Jongin hingga serigala abu-abu itu jatuh menyamping. Saat Tao hendak menolongnya, Kris menarik lengan pemuda _Panda_ itu cepat dan menghadapkan kearahnya.

"Kenapa _gege_ menendang nya? _'Kan_ sakit" dahi Tao mengerut samar. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya yang sukses membuat wajah Tao merona. Tapi saat pemuda _Panda_ itu menundukkan kepala, Kris menahanya dengan memegangi dagu Tao.

"Tidak ada yang boleh di usap ataupun di elus oleh mu selain aku, dan tidak ada yang boleh menarik perhatian mu selain aku. Mengerti?" jarak wajah mereka kini hanya seruas jari saja.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tao menatap bingung. Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sukses memaksa jantung Tao untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau milik ku Tao- _er_. Aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengan mu" desisnya, menatap ke dalam mata sekelam langit milik Tao.

Tao tidak bisa menghindar, karena kedua tangan Kris sudah bertenger di pinggangnya. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat, dadanya terasa sesak karena dengan sedikit sentuhan saja bibir mereka akan menempel.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milik ku _peach_ " bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menutup matanya rapat, debarannya semakin hebat dan ia takut jika detak jantungnya akan terdengar oleh pria tampan bersurai pirang gelap yang sedang menggodanya saat ini.

Karena tidak ada pergerakan lagi, Tao memberanikan diri membuka sebelah matanya, melihat Kris yang kini kembali berdiri dengan normal. Tampak menahan senyum melihat reaksi menggemaskan Tao. Dan usapan kecil di surai hitamnya membuat Tao membuka satu matanya lagi. Menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Yak! Dagingnya sudah siap~!" Chanyeol berseru riang.

"Ayo duduk" ajak Kris, menarik tangan kanan Tao, membawanya kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempatinya.

Tao memegangi dadanya yang tak kunjung berhenti berdebar. Apakah jantungnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Karena tampaknya Kris selalu membuatnya berdebar tak keruan.

 **『** **END** **』**


End file.
